arrogant for love Chapter 1
by nisa saengie
Summary: Summary: anak yang sombong bernama taemin selalu mengganggu krystal. Tapi ternyata dibalik kesombongan tersebut ada satu tujuan yang sangat kuat yang berusaha ia capai yaitu membanggakan seseorang. . . dan juga ternyata dibalik kesombongannya dia juga m


Hai aku nisa saengie baru pertama kali nih aku buat cerita diff(*curhat dikit aah. . .*). Aku nggax tau muncul dari mana cerita ini, tapi aku ingin masukin semua fansku kedalam cerita ini

The main Character :

Krystal as krystal

Choi minho as minho

Lee taemin as taemin

Lee jae jin as Jae jin

Genre : Romance

Rated : T (kayaknya)

Warning : judulnya gax banget ya . . . maaf ya kalau bahasanya gaje and gax bisa dipahami . . .

Disclaimmer : taemin itu milik orangtuanya kalau denganku nggak pantes..

Summary: anak yang sombong bernama taemin selalu mengganggu krystal. Tapi ternyata dibalik kesombongan tersebut ada satu tujuan yang sangat kuat yang berusaha ia capai yaitu membanggakan seseorang. . . dan juga ternyata dibalik kesombongannya dia juga mempunyai perasaan kepadsa seseorang, siapakah dia. . .

Selamat membaca!

***ARROGANT FOR LOVE***

**Krystal **** pov**

*SMA JAEBONG, SEOUL*

Bell sekolah berbunyi tepat pukul 7, dan aku memang sengaja berangkat pagi karena ada ulangan B. inggris yang mungkin selama ini aku anggap sulit.

"selamat pagi krystal -sshi?" minho tiba-tiba datang membuyarkan konsentrasiku.

"aah kamu minho mengagetkanku saja" aku memandangnya dengan tatapan kesal. 'Minho adalah salah satu sahabat terbaikku dikelas yang selalu melindungiku dari jailnya taemin, seorang siswa yang sombong. Walaupun dia tau bahwa aku adalah anak dari kim dong jun, salah satu tetua di sm entertainment dia terus saja mempermainkan aku, benar-benar mengesalkan.'

"kamu rajin sekali pagi-pagi sudah belajar". tanya minho dengan wajah cerianya.

"aku tadi malam belum belajar minho, kamu tau kan adalah mapel yang sulit bagiku"jawabku

"emmh... tenang saja,, kamu bisa melihat jawabanku " sindir minho

"mmm...baiklah kalau ada kesempatan" jawabku dengan tertawa

*WAKTU PELAJARAN DIMULAI*

"selamat pagi songsaengnim" Siswa-siswi memberi salam serentak

"selamat pagi anak-anak. Kalau begitu langsung saja masukkan buku kalian dan siapkan lembar jawab" lagi-lagi bu guru kami ini langsung memberikan perintah seperti itu

"baik bu. . ."

Tapi tiba-tiba taemin terlihat sangat gugup. "apa. . ulangan? Benarkah itu?"

"heemmh . . . memangnya kenapa kamu tidak belajar ? aku kira seorang bintang yang terkenal pasti bisa profesional dalam melakukan sesuatu." Aku langsung menyindirnya dengan nada yang sinis

"tentu saja. Aku memang sangat profesional. Dan aku juga tidak akan merasa sulit saat mengerjakan soal ini." Jawab taimin sombong

'_sombong, tidak mungkin dia bisa mengerjakan soal ini_' benakku dalam hati.

"kalau begitu kita buktikan saja." jawabku

"baiklah anak-anak tidak perlu bertengkar disaat seperti ini. Kalau begitu ulangan kita mulai saja."

*DIRUMAH, SAAT MAKAN MALAM*

"gomawo oppa, kau tidak ingin masuk dulu?"

"mmhh... tidak ah. Lain kali saja. . . aku titip salam saja untuk ahjussi dan ahjumma ya." Jaejin menjawab dengan membuka kaca helmnya.

"baiklah kalau begitu hati-hati ya"

"iya. . anyeongheoseo." Jaejin langsung menyalakan mesin motornya

"anyeongheoseo oppa" aku menjawab dengan lirih dan tak bertenaga

*DIDALAM RUMAH *

"aku pulang". . .

"eeh. . . krystal sudah pulang" ayah menjawab dengan nada yang bersemangat

"appa kenapa sudah pulang. Tumben sekali" aku sangat heran kenapa ayah pulang secepat itu

"uuhh,, memangnya kamu tidak senang ayah pulang cepat" balas appa dengan tatapan tajam

"tentu saja senang tapi memangnya tidak apa-apa ayah pulang secepat ini. Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini SM Town sangat sibuk dan ayah sebagai direkturnya santai-santai disini"

"tidak apa-apa masih banyak pegawai yang pandai untuk mengurusnya "kata ayah dengan sangat santai. "kenapa kau jadi mengkhawatirkan jadwal ayah. . ayah kan bisa mengaturnya sendiri "ayah menjawab sambil tersenyum padaku.

"tentu saja. . ayahku ini kan sangat pandai... aku hanya bergurau ayah " aku menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar.

Suasana malam ini sangat hangat dan menyenangkan karena aku dan ayah bisa tertawa bersama ditengah kondisi yang yaa bisa dibilang sibuk dan melelahkan.

"sebenarnya ayah malam ini kita akan kedatangan tamu, jadi ayah pulang cepat."

"apa? Tamu. . .tumben ayah mengundangnya kerumah." aku sedikit heran karena jarang sekali ayah mengundang seseorang kerumah. biasanya jika ada pertemuan pasti di restoran atau di kantor.

"iya, soalnya dia adalah orang tuanya taemin jadi ayah ingin kau juga bertemu dengannya. . ."

"mwoo?" aku benar-benar tak menyangka tamu ayah aadalah orang tua dari seseorang yang aku benci

"tapi kenapa bisa ayah mengundangnya?" aku bertanya penasaran

"memangnya kenapa? Waeyo krytal?"

"emmhh tidak apa-apa. . ."

"kalau begitu kau siap-siaplah, sebentar lagi mereka akan datang. . ."

"emhh i-iya. . ." aku menjawabnya acuh tak acuh

**Krystal**** pov end**

**Taemin pov**

*KEDIAMAN TAEMIN*

"aku pulang . . ." seperti biasa aku langsung berbaring ditempat tidur dan meletakan tasku disembarang tempat.

"aduuch anak ibu kenapa kelakuannya seperti ini ,,," ibu terkejut melihat kamarku yang berantakkan.

"haa' ibu. . .(dengan gugup membenarkan posisi duduk yang sopan dan merapikan sekeliling yang terjangkau tangan.) kapan ibu datang. . ."

"kau ini ibu sendiri datang berkunjung kau tidak tau kapan datangnya. . ."

"emmh mianhe, aku sangat sibuk sehinggan lupa menelfonmu ibu . . tapi,, sepertinya ibu akan pergi lagi, kenapa ibu sangat rapi?"

"iya ibu akan pergi lagi kau ikut ya. . . ibu akan kerumahnya tuan kim dong hyun. . ."

"mwoo? Itu kan rumahnya krystal . . aku tidak mau ikut,,"

"heeeh,, wae .. kalau kalian sudah saling kenal kan malah bagus."

"ah tidak mau aku masih ada latihan nanti . ."

"kau ini selalu menolak kalau diajak kerumahnya krystal, ya sudahlah kalau kau mau pergi kunci pintunya dan matikan semua lampuya. . ibu mau pergi sekarang . . ."

"iya bu . . ."

**Taemin pov end**

**Krystal**** pov**

*KEDIAMAN KRYSTAL*

Aduh bagaimana ini aku pasti canggung sekali bertemu ibunya taemin, bagaimana kalau taemin juga ikut. .

"Krystal cepat keluar ibunya taemin sudah datang"

"ohh iya ayah . ."jawabku sambil menggigit bibir

"ah bibi selamat malam sudah lama tidak berjumpa . ."

"iya kamu ternyata sudah besar sekali ya. . ."

"emmh iya bi". Ah apa taemin tidak ikut ya, tapi syukurlah jadi aku tidak terlalu canggung.

"maaf ya krystal taemin tidak bias ikut, katanya dia mau latihan, dia selalu saja memberikan alasan seperti itu untuk hal-hal yang tidak ingin dia lakukan."

"mmhh. . . benar itu bi, dia selalu meninggalkan pelajaran saat pelajaran yang menurutnya membosankan, dengan alas an seperti itu. Padahal minho juga tidak meninggalkan pelajaran."

"mwoo? Jinjia,, benar-benar ya anak itu. . nanti akan aku marahi dia."

Haa bagus, rasakan itu taemin kau akan segera mendapat semburan dari ibumu. . .

*SMA JAEBONG*

"kamsahamnida oppa, oppa benar-benar jadi supir pribadiku sekarang. hahaha" hari ini aku diantar oleh namjachinguku lee jaejin. Dia selalu rajin mengantar jemputku hampir setiap hari. Walau terkadang dia terlambat menjemput."

"krystal sshi. . ." tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil namaku dengan suara yang keras

"eeh ada jaejin juga rupanya. Kenapa rapi sekali? Kau juga mau berangkat kuliah?" ternyata itu minho

Jaejin menagnggukkan kepalanya "iya, , , kebetulan aku berangkat pagi. . ."

"sudah oppa cepatlah berangkat nanti kau bisa terlambat jika lama-lama disini."aku memotong obrolan jaejin dan minho dan langsung menyuruh jaejin berangkat

"baiklah . . . tapi sebenarnya jam masuk masih lama tapi aku ingin sekalian keperpustakaan jadi aku berangkat pagi."jaejin menjawab dengan malas

"begitu ya,, kau rajin sekali seperti krystal saja . . . tapi lebih cepat berangkat lebih baik kan" minho ikut berbicara

"iya kau benar minho. ."

"oppa tapi nanti jangan lupa menelfonku ya"

"iya. . pasti nanti aku akan menelpfonmu nanti. . minho aku titip krystal ya.. tolong kamu jaga bela dia saat dijahati taemin." Jaejin berkata sambil tertawa

"aah oppa memangnya aku anak kecil yang menangis saat permennya diambil. . kau jadi seperti ayahku saja..."aku menjawab tidak terima

"tenang saja jaejin kau bisa mengandalkanku. . ."

"gomawo, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya"jaejin mulai menyalakan mesin motornya dan menganggukkan kepala.

"ya hati-hati dijalan. . ." aku dan minho menganggukkan kepala dan segera masuk kekelas.

*DIDALAM KELAS SMA JAEBONG*

"ulangan yang kemarin akan ibu bagi. Harap yang mendapat nilai tinggi ditingkatkan dan yang mendapat nilai rendah jangan berputus asa." Pagi ini songsaengnim rupanya telah besiap untuk mengumumkan hasil ulangan kemarin. "sementara ini yang mendapat nilai tertinggi adalah taemin dan minho dengan nilai 95_.(sangat ramai dengan tepuk tangan siswa-siswi dekelas)_ Dan untuk yang lain ibu harap bisa mendapatkan nilai yang lebih tinggi dari mereka di ulangan berikutnya."

"iya bu. . . ."suara dari siswa-siswi kelas 12.5

*DITAMAN SEPULANG SEKOLAH*

"minho sshi, menurutmu kenapa anak sombong chingumu itu bisa dapat nilai tinggi? Aku yakin kalau dia tidak belajar."aku sangat penasaran dengan hasil ulangan taemin dan akhirnya aku tanyakan kepada minho.

"emmhh. . . aku tidak tau. Sudahlah krystal dia itu memang pintar, kau jangan terlalu mencurigainya seperti itu apalagi..."

"taratara ta ta ta jarit jarital goda..." Tiba-tiba handphone minho berdering sebelum dia selesai berbicara.

"eh ada telfon aku angkat dulu ya.." dan akhirnya minho memalingkan badannya. Aku yakin itu pasti telfon dari luna yeojachingunya minho sekaligus sahabatku.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan melihat kearah layar poselku balasan pesan yang aku kirimkan kepadanya karena seharusnya dia sudah menjemputku sekarang ini.

"ada apa minho kau terlihat gugup?" setelah menerima telfon dia jadi gugup, emmhh mungkin dia sedang ada acara dengan luna.

"oh tidak apa-apa aku hanya lupa saja kalau hari ini aku ada janji dengan luna." Dengan gugup minho memakai jaketnya dan aku rasa dia ingin berpamitan denganku tapi dia merasa tidak enak hati menyampaikannya.

"kalau begitu cepatlah pergi kenapa kau masih berdiri disitu. Apa kau mau mengajakku pergi juga?"

"aah . . baiklah tapi kau tidak apa-apa kau aku tinggal?"

"tentu saja tidak apa-apa memangnya aku anak 3 tahun yang masih dalam pangkuan ibunya. Kau harus cepat pergi nanti luna menunggumu. Jangan bersamaku terus."

"oh iya baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu sampai jaejin datang. Anyeong. . ." minho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"anyeong. . ."aku juga menganggukan kepalaku.

Setelah minho pergi aku jadi merasa kesepian dan entah kenapa aku jadi melamunkan taemin.

"apa benar dia tidak belajar? tapi kalau benar berarti dia pandai sekali ya. Aku jadi iri. . . . eeh kenapa aku memikirkan dia sih."

"BIBB,, BIBB" suara klakson motor taemin membuyarkan pikiranku

"hey kau. . . sedang menunggu namjachingumu menjemputmu ya?"

"bukan urusanmu. . . ."

"atau jangan-jangan kau sedang mengagumiku karena aku dapat nilai tertinggi tanpa belajar."

"eh sembarangan sekali. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkanmu. Sedikitpun tak pernah terbayang aku akan mengagumimu." Jawabanku sungguh seperti orang yang sedang menyangkal dari sebuah kesalahan

"emmhh tapi kalau memang itu benar aku juga bisa memaklumi. Mendapat nilai tertinggi tanpa belajar itu sungguh mustahil kan. Bagiku mengerjakan soal itu seperti menulis diary lho. . ."

"iech dasar sombong. Memangnya aku menanyakan itu. Seharusnya kau tidak mendapatkan semua ini. Kau itu tidak profesional, memilih meninggalkan pelajaran demi latihan yang tidak jelas. Kau seharusnya seperti minho. Dia juga bintang tapi dia bisa mengerti waktu Tidak sepertimu."

"apa kau bilang latihan tidak jelas. Sm town juga beruntung kan memiliki aku. Dalam grup shinee aku yang paling banyak penggemar jadi aku tidak mau mengecewakan mereka, aku harus selalu tampil maximal dan sempurna."

"benar-benar sombong, apa kau kira orang tuamu senang karena kau terkenal, mungkin mereka juga kecewa karena putranya sering meremehkan pelajaran demi latihan."

"cukup! kau tidak tau apa-apa tentang orang tuaku, memangnya kau kira orang tuamu bangga denganmu kau selalu merepotkan mereka kan. Kau adalah anak yang manja. "

Kali ini taemin bicara dengan nada yang tinggi sehingga membuatku takut.

"taemin. . . kenapa kau?"

"kau selalu diantar jemput oleh namjachingumu dan kau juga suka mengadu kan? Kau pikir itu tidak merepotkan."

"taemin. . . apa kauu"

"kenapa Krystal, kau tidak tau kan aku dipermalukan didepan semua kru sm town karena mu. Ayahmu bilang aku adalah orang yang sombong. Disekolah aku hanya numpang bergaya dan selalu mengganggu teman-teman yang lain. Tau kah kau saat itu orang tuaku hadir disitu untuk melihatku latihan dengan serius. Tapi semuanya sudah hancur "

"taemin a-a-aku mnta maaf. Bukan maksudku untuk-" mataku mulai berkaca-kaca

"sudahlah tidak apa-apa aku sudah ingin melupakannya. Aku tidak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Semuanya juga tidak bisa diubah lagi."

"aku minta maaf aku akan bicarakan ini dengan ayahku dan orangtuamu."

"tidak perlu kau jangan ikut campur lagi dengan urusanku. Kau seharusnya bisa memahami bahwa ada sisi lain yang mungkin tidak bisa terlihat oleh mata biasa dalam diri setiap orang, termasuk aku."

"aku benar-benar tidak pernah memikirkn hal itu padamu aku pikir kau selalu bahagia dengan ketenaranmu itu. Maaf taemin"

"berhentilah meminta maaf. Kata maafmu tidak bisa mengubah apapun jadi diamlah."

Aku hanya menunduk dalam dan air mataku juga mulai mengalir. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata taemin bisa mempunyai perasaan seperti itu. Tidak per nah kusadari dia akan menyadarkanku hari ini akan isi hatinya.

"Krystal,,, usaplah air matamu _(sambil menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna biru muda bertuliskan nama__ Taemin __)_ aku. . pergi dulu.." taemin akhirnya pergi dengan wajahnya yang tetap sombong seperti biasa dan aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dan menyesal telah membicarakan tentang keburukan taemin kepada ayahku.

Aku terpuruk dipinggir jalan dan menenggelamkan kepalaku diantara kedua tanganku. Aku menangis sambil memegang erat sapu tangan pemberian taemin. Sampai akhirnya seseorang memanggil namaku dan suaranya tidak asing lagi ditelingaku.

"Krystal! Apa yang terjadi? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" itu adalah suara jaejin oppa yang telah menjemputku. Dia membawaku kebangku taman dan memelukku dengan erat. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata selain untuk menangis dan oppa juga tidak langsung menanyaiku macam-macam. Dia hanya memberikan dadanya untukku menangis.

Hampir 10 menit aku tidak mengatakan sesuatu. Dan kini aku mulai bisa membuka mulutuku.

"oppa aku benar-benar jahat."

"apa? Itu tidak benar kau sangat baik."

"tidak oppa aku sangat jahat, aku tidak bisa memahami perasaan seseorang"

Jaejin hanya diam mungkin dia tau aku butuh didengarkan ketimbang dinasehati.

"ceritakan saja padaku. Ada apa Krystal?"

TBC

Maaf ya kalau bahasanya kurang bagus, sebenarnya cerita ini mau aku terusin lagi,, tapi sudah kebanyakan. Jadi nanti tunggu capter berikutnya aja yaaa….

Please direview supaya cerita yang aku buat bisa lebih enak dibaca. .

Gomawo!


End file.
